


The Little Ones

by hloys



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hloys/pseuds/hloys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Sherlock will have a new viewpoint when something new enter their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Ones

It was a very ordinary sunday in Baker Street. Sherlock was sitting at his leather arm-chair and pulling his violin's strings. It was how ordinary that day was. Except Dr and Mrs Watson in the kitchen. 

The day was also happen to be his birthday. Therefore,even that he hates celebrations,they were gonna have a nice dinner. Just a dinner,that was what Mary said. He decided not to be a dickhead. After all she was pregnant thus very emotional. So he let her invite Mycroft,Molly and Lestrade. Sherlock thought his older brother would not bother to show up,but apparently like himself,Mycroft couldn't turned down the pregnant woman. And it turned out Lestrade couldn't gonna make it. 

So there was Sherlock Holmes,bored as always,waiting for his Just Dinner. 

When he was pulling another string Mrs Hudson showed up at door,with hesitation. “Sherlock,dear.” she said. 

“Hmm?” he murmured without looking at her. 

“Dear,there is a young man who wants to see Mr Holmes. And he is saying that he is not a client. Although the matter is urgent.”

Sherlock felt that his body shaking with joy. Even the term young man was mysterious. He tried not to smile. “Please send him upstairs Mrs Hudson.” He stood up with energy which he gained just now.

“Send who?” said John's voice over his shoulder. He turned at him like walrzing and grined. “I don't know my dear friend.”

“Sherlock,are you really gonna except a client tonight?!” John looked very pissed off in that moment,but with oven mitts on his hands he did not looked threatening. But Sherlock kept that thought to himself.

“John according to young man's word he is not a client but the matter,that he wanna share with me so badly, is urgent.”

John didn't seemed convinced,he opened his mouth but before he could say anything Mrs Hudson appeared with a two young people,one young man and one young woman. In first look they looked so familiar to Sherlock's eyes. But he was certain that he never saw them before. 

Young man stepped forward to him but didn't attempted to shake his hand. Sherlock noticed that he was maximum twenty years old. He was wearing a black coat and black jeans. Coat reminded him the one that he owned -the one that suddenly became his signature- but he wasn't wearing a scarf. Also he was wearing black combat boots, and all that outfit made him look a little bit old. He has ice blue eyes and frowned borws with smiling free thin lips. Was he a fan or something? No he couldn't be. He was so self-confident for a dressing up type fan. Besides according to well worn but clean combat boots the coat he was wearing wasn't he's style at all. Coat was somebody else's choice. And Sherlock realized that coat made him look a little bit friendly -warmer-. Whoever chose that coat apparently made a conscious move. 

“Hello Mr Holmes.” He said with no pleasure in his voice. While he's removing his leather gloves he looked at him with tedium in his eyes. His gaze had no warm. “You must be the Sherlock Holmes. Am i wrong?”

Sherlock felt like there is an itch somewhere he couldn't reach. There was something about this man he couldn't managed to point out what it is. “You are quite right Mr...?”

“Gloven,but please call me Charles.” He turned a little bit of his left. When he looked the woman -no not woman,girl- in his side,his eyes lighting up a little bit. “And my sister Charlotte.”

Sherlock was far busy with Mr Gloven,he couldn't paid attantion Miss Gloven until that time. She was in same age as her brother. They have same raven black curls,pale skin,ice blue eyes,frowned brows,sharp nose and jaw line. Unlike his brother,she had lined lips and more warmer look in her eyes. She was wearing also a long black coat which is closed up until her white neck. Apparently she was the one who made shopping for coats. There was no make up on her face, in light of that information some people could said that she was beautiful. 

They were like a pare of shoes. Of course if you ignore that her long hair and curvy body. And lined lips,of course the lined lips. 

“Please have a sit.” John's non-emotional voice interrupted. “I am John,by the way.” Until his best friend spoke,Sherlock has forgot that he was there. His mind was far busy with his guests.

“Yeah,we know Mr Watson.” Mr Gloven,Charles gave John a smile only with his lips. Sherlock reconized that expression,it was his expression during the day time when he was trying to be polite to ordinaries,it was Mycroft's expression when he was with gold fishes. Also he reconized that young man said “yeah” word with a sharp American accent. Like he learned that word in another life.

While siblings settled down to sofa,he prefered not to move. There was a tension in room. A tension born from unknow. Sherlock hated it. He always hated being unable to named things.

“Well i belevie you said that Mrs Hudson you are not a client?” John said with a little emphasis.

“And i belevie that your roast is ready John.” Charles said with a little grin. Again only with lips. Sherlock could swear that he saw those ice blue eyes before,that he knows those eyes. But where? How?! 

Charlotte placed her hand softly on his brother's arm. She spoke with warning tone. “Charles,please.” Then she truned John and Sherlock. “Yes we are not. Actually we are not here for Sherlock Holmes,we are here for your brother, Mycroft Holmes.” She smiled like a little angle. An angle which could cut you in half. She looked dangerous in some way. It was almost like the siblings were brutes and she was the one with mask. Sherlock felt so close to them and that alarmed him. That remained him Moriarty.

Sherlock and John shared a puzzled look. Sherlock spoke. “Well unfortunately my brother does not live with me.” He showed the door. Not because he doesn' like them -quite opposite he could say he liked them in some way,even though he still could not manage to point out that itch-,not because he want them to live -he want them to stay so he could solve the mystery-. He was testing. If there was a normal human being infornt of him,that move would be enough for get rid of him/her. But siblings does not even blinked.

It was Charles's turn to speak. “We are aware off it Mr Holmes. But we thought that he would be here tonight.” 

Sherlock freezed one second. “And why would you thought such a thing Mr Gloven?”

“Please,like i said,Charles.” He crossed he's long legs. “I hacked his phone to see his schedule.”

“Sorry,you do what?” John said with his owen mitts.

“Hacked Mr Holmes's phone,Mr Watson.” Charles said it again like he is talking with a little child.

Sherlock looked at him. Was he a terrorist? If he was why he was telling that him? Was he a man with a desire to show the world what he is capable of,like Moriarty? No,he wasn't. He said he hacked the most important man of Bristish Government,like he was saying he gave water to flowers. He wasn't enjoying that. For him it was just a little part of his day. 

“And may i ask why would you bother that? If you wanna see my brother so badly you could just go his office.”

Before his blasted brother,Charlotte answered him. “Mr Holmes,we have to talk with your brother and we prefer that the conversation we will have remain private. Especially government free. Not that we do care,but we thought that Mr Holmes would want that.”

“What conversation Miss Gloven?” Sherlock ask with a harsh voice. He wasn't the most patient man on the face of earth.

Charlotte took a slant at her brother. Charles seemed extremly unconcerned. He shruged. She looked directly to Sherlock's eyes. Oh those damned blues. Oh that ice cold wolfish eyes... “Mr Holmes,we growed up without a father,but i can hardly say that we needed one. Me and my brother did not have a knowledge about his identity until,well two weeks ago. Recently our mother,” she stop for a moment like she was searching for the right word. “she found out that she can no longer be with us. So in the light of new imformation,she ended up with this very cliche thought.” She stoped again and gave a look to John with owen mitts,like she was examining some common person. “Well any ways,short version that she told us who is our father.” Like a coma,she rised an brow.

“Biologic father,sister. Biologic father.” Charles corrected his sister with a hiss. 

Sherlock looked at siblings again. But this time with knowledge. He frozed,felt like all the air in his lungs evacuated. Now he knows where he saw those eyes. Then his mobile vibrated in his pocket. He knows who was calling him. He doesn't need to look at the screen. He picked it up,before he could say anything Sherlock spoke. “Hello Mycroft,i know what you are gonna say,don't. Your twins are with me. And we are waiting for you brother dear.” 

John looked like he was choking.

Charles leaned back with a little disappointment. He spoke with sarky voice.“Well i thought you would figure out the moment we stepped in that door.” He ruffled his black hair and gave a glance to Sherlock with his ice blue eyes “Apparently i am looking just like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys,i hope you all enjoyed your reading. English is not my first language and i am writing this fic for practice. And i certainly need a beta. If you would like to be my beta,just let me know.


End file.
